Heroes: Dirty Version!
by DaisyDiamonds
Summary: Inspired by Out of Time


WARNING: Contains repetitive swearing and descriptive sexual scenes so DO NOT READ if you are sensitive to these things!!!

DISCLAIMER: TIM KRING OWNS HEROES, NOT ME... I JUST LIKE TO FUCK AROUND WITH THEM IN MY FANTASIES.LMAO!

**"OUT TO FUCK"(Inspired by 2x07)**

_Summary: When Maury breaks into the Company to complete his fucking job with Bob he started 30 years ago...Nathan, Nikki, Matt, and Mohinder must struggle to hold in their own sexual demons and virginitize Maury._

**EXT. THE COMPANY- NIGHT**

Matt is struggling to clutch onto Nathan from underneath his body in the air. Nathan prepares to land in front of the entrance. Matt discharges his penis out of Nathan's anus and his penis scales back down to release pressure.

Matt [out of breath: I don't understand why I couldn't fly on top of you.

Nathan [zips up: Last time you were on top of me my ass was sore for an entire week!

Matt:: I almost fell to my death when you yanked out my cock ring!

Nathan [offended by the rants: You didn't have a problem staying down under neither. My dick engine worked ridiculously well.

Matt: If you stopped drinking and screwing with men at the bars and actually focused on getting back your wife…

Nathan: Shut up, Parkman! What I do with my sex life is none of your business.

Matt [clears his throat and staring at Nathan's bruised penis: You have anal issues.

Nathan: That's enough, Parkman. Are we here to stop your dad?

Matt [stares at Nathan's chest: Please make sure you button up that shirt. For crying out loud your nipples are disturbing. I don't want you to ruin our plan before we even get there.

Nathan: Mind you… in my twenties I fucked 3 girls at once everyday of the week and it was an awesome quadrusome. Also, a winning politician…

Matt [laughs: Was… until the whole world found out you were crotch fucking around with your brother.

Nathan [starting to get upset: Hey, he was my backbone not like I can say the same thing for you and Mohinder! Yeah, so what? I fucked him on the desk, fucked him near the lamp, fucked him on the couch, and I even fucked him in front of Ma to spite her!

Matt [uncomfortable after hearing all that: Have you ever heard of too much information?

Nathan [reminding: Parkman, you can read minds and private lines.

Matt is reading Nathan's thoughts to see if there is something saner to what he just said.

Nathan [dirty, nasty stare: If I bit his cock hard enough maybe he'll shut up and lose some weight…

Matt [interrupts Nathan's thoughts: Hey, I love Krispy Breast Crème donuts!

Nathan: Tell me something I don't already know. Shall we?

**INT. BOB'S OFFICE**

Bob is looking at a disturbing photo Matt handed to him. It shows Matt's dad masturbating with a coconut penis shaped stick and Bob's face is imprinted on the coconut.

Bob [disinterested: What makes you think he's coming for me right now?

Matt: He thinks you killed his relationship with my mom and that is why she left. This resulted in him abandoning me leaving me with nothing but a toy dildo and slimelime vibrator. I had to pretend the dildo was my dad and the vibrator was my mom!

Nathan [to self: Here comes the water works…

Matt [peeing uncontrollably in his pants and crying like an infant: I don't know what went on between the three of you and I can't believe I'm helping the very man who destroyed my childhood which resulted in bad puberty!

Bob [uncomfortable stares at Matt: That's not my problem. You got it all wrong.

Nikki and Mohinder storms into Bob's office and interrupts them.

Nikki [slight giggle, to Mohinder: Looks like your 'wife' wet his bush.

Mohinder [obviously embarrassed and his eyes are glued towards Matt's zipper line: What in the world, Matt? I told you not to drink so much coffee when you are on PMSD!

Nikki [clueless asking: What's PMSD?

Mohinder[to Nikki: According to my father's research it's…….[pauses Problematic Male Sex Drive.

Nathan is fascinated by the term and looks on at Matt's gooey liquid breakout.

Matt [interrupts Mohinder: Hey, there's nothing wrong with me!

Matt grabs a test tube off of Bob's desk and inserts his penis inside to control the

semen.

Bob [shivers: Can we get back to the situation please?

Mohinder [perplexed: What kind of situation?

Matt [explains: My dad, the nightmare man wants to kill Bob in bed.

Nikki [to Matt: You're not serious, are you?

Bob [interrupts, starts to explain: Thirty years ago…your dad invited me over to the house to discuss the twelve. Next thing I know he showed me his sex toys collection inside a very dark room and he trapped me in this filthy nightmare about him seducing and sexing me up. Of course, I refused because I was straight and a married man. He stormed right at me like a crazy football player. Nearest thing I found near me were a pair of plant shears and I severed his penis.

Nathan [excited: Did he stop?

Bob [worked up: No! He ran out of the room in pain and I remained trapped for a few minutes. He came back with his microwaved penis and shoved it down my throat, ripped off his wife beater, and slid my penis with his and balloon knotted! He was uncontrollable like one of those machine operated horses at the grocery store!

Matt [getting a headache after consuming all that information: I knew my dad was evil but that sick and perverted? Who knows what he is doing to Molly now?

Mohinder [concerned: What do we do to stop him?

Bob holds out a syringe filled with hot pink substance.

Bob [to Mohinder: This will take care of crotch fuck Maury!

Nathan [stares at the syringe: What does that do? Makes him turn anti-sex?

Bob: Exactly! This is a horny virus it is used against people with abilities and psychotic sex drives. Once injected to that person it will render them sex disabled.

Nikki: That's horrible…

Bob [to Nikki: Just because you stopped beating me up with your breast enlargements doesn't mean I won't use it on you!

Nikki [offended by Bob's words: Excuse me for finding another way to produce milk for my son because I'm too poor and can't find a decent job since Linder "crotch" man died!

Matt [interrupts and leaves: I don't have time for this nonsense. I have to get to Molly…

Mohinder [feeling awkward: Do we have a plan here?

Nathan stands up from sitting on the desk and removes all of his clothing. He slowly takes off his coat, unbuttons dress shirt, unzips the pants and flings off his boxers over to Nikki.

Nathan [to Bob and Mohinder: I can distract Maury for a few good minutes.

Nikki [unbuttons shirt to expose her breasts: I'll squirt him blind with these!

Maury: Great. I'll inject him with the virus and we all go home happy.

Mohinder becomes disgusted by the sight of Nathan and Nikki's nudity and rushes out of the room.

Mohinder [to all: I have to get back to my father's research…

**INT. MOLLY'S COMPANY ROOM**

Matt is changing out Molly's undies and sees her mini bush of pubic hair.

Matt [whispers to Molly: Girl, you need to shave when you come out of this…

Molly [comatose thinking I heard that, Matt!

Matt attempts to recall what Bob told him about getting into people's thoughts. He sticks his dick into Molly's ear lobe.

Matt [excited: Molly, can you hear me? I need you to hear me…

Molly [grossed out: Dang it, Matt how long haven't you sanitized that ugly ass dick of yours? I am going to have to take a loooooooong bath and I hope Mohinder does not hop in with me… he smells like Indian food all the time. PU!!!

Matt [thinking into Molly's mind Molly, if you get out of this I'll buy you your first Petrelli Brothers dolls. Yeah, you know Nathan the congressman? He was fucking his brother… Nathan in a doctor's outfit with a stethoscope on Peter's chest and Peter in his nurse outfit on top of Nathan on the patient's bed. You can play it with Mohinder when you wake up.

Maury is listening near the doorway and he fakes a knock on the door.

Matt [gets up and takes out his gun: Who's LAB 

Nathan [still in the nude, to Bob: He's not going to go for a live orgy, right?

Bob [to Nathan: If he tries anything Maury will lose his testicles.

Nikki [sees a fake DL: DL?

DL [ghost voice: You're going to lose everything for what you put me through!

Nikki [screams at DL: No, you're dead!

DL unravels another vision of his body only to reveal his nipples are bitten off and replaced with two dicks that are labeled, Nikki & Jessica.

DL [continues: No, I'm inside of you just like Jessica was and you're too weak to destroy me!

DL approaches Nikki with his nipple dicks aimed at her like a machine gun and shoots out chocolate syrup at her.

Nikki lunges at Bob and steals the syringe out of his hand and attempts to stab it into his heart.

Bob [frightened and trying to hide behind Nathan: It's Maury! We have to wake her…

Nathan [feels a tingling sensation in his pants: Fuck off, Maury!

Bob [awake, not in the nightmare: Where is he?

Nathan [sensational screaming: He slobbered all over on my penis and now he's riding up my chest!

Nikki [yelling in the nightmare: You'll never take Micah away. 7 nights of him sleeping and feeding off of my boobs and you think you're better than me?

DL [angered: The reason I went and did this operation was because you couldn't control Jessica and show Micah how to perform a sidewalk quickie right!

Nikki [holds in tears: You think I didn't try???

DL: You're just a make out slut who only masturbates with her dead twin.

DL finally gets control of Jessica and aims his dick into her nipples and they seize on the lab table like angry dragons. Nathan rushes over to Jessica to try to wake her up but she is deep into the nightmare.

Nathan [worried, to Bob: She's not responding! Give me a condom!

Bob: Just dose her with the virus!

Nathan [impatient All the possible cures here and no fucking condom?

Nathan forces Jessica down on the table and lies on top of her body and begins to bareback.

Bob [freaked out: Are you out of your mind?

Maury walks into the room and devilishly looks down upon Bob.

Maury [cheerful: Hey, old friend…

Bob [shaky and holds out the syringe: Stay back, Maury!

Maury [approaches, to Bob: Remember that erection you gave me 15 years ago?

Bob [disturbed: No, you performed anal sex when I struggled which was wrong and against the Company's rules!

Maury: Screw the company!

**INT.MAURY'S APARTMENT IN THE NIGHTMARE**

Matt suspiciously storms into Maury's apartment.

Matt [looks around: Molly, are you here?

Molly [runs out from the bedroom: Matt!!!

Matt [hugs Molly: Oh, girl I'm so glad you are OK? Where is he?

Molly [tears in her eyes: He waxed my pubic hair and deflowered me, doggie style!

Matt[angered: I'm ending this once and for all and for the sake of your sex life.

Molly: You can't beat him…he's too strong.

Maury [standing in front of Matt and Molly: Gotta listen to the kid.

Matt[courageous: No, dad! You're not getting away this time!

Maury [masturbating: You were never good at fucking, son. That's why I left.

Matt [yells: God, how sick are you???

Maury: When I showed you porn, you wouldn't watch, told you to peg me, you wouldn't, demonstrate a vibrator on your mom and you ran. What else are you good for, fat boy?

Matt [angered: That's enough!

Maury creates an illusion of where his dick used to be and extends it over to Matt and face slaps him silly until he collapses on the ground.

Molly [shocked and scared: Stop it, you fudge packer!

Matt is struggling to stand up and attempts to manipulate Maury's mind and turn the game on him. He wanders his eyes around the room and searches for defensive sex weapons. He rams into his Maury's chest and knocks him down with a foot job.

Maury [fisting on Matt: How's that, son?

Matt [yells: You're not going to win this time!

Molly [aides Matt: Matt, here…quick use these on him!

Matt forces a deep throat stroker into Maury's mouth, penetrative vibrator into his penis hole and cock rings it shut, covers his head with an extra large condom so he can choke on the stroker and handcuffs him with a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs. Molly and Matt watches down on him while he blueballs himself unconscious.

Molly [relieved, to Matt: Can we get out of here since Sex Ed is over?

Matt[walks out of the nightmare with Molly: Yes, but we need to have a long talk about having sex before you're 18.

**INT. COMPANY LAB**

Matt and Molly walks in and witnesses Nathan working his doggie style on Nikki from behind and Nikki pushes Nathan's head where her breasts are and he begins to suck on them tastefully.

Matt [interrupts Nikki and Nathan: Hey, the nightmare is over! There is a child in here…

Molly [whispers: Not like I haven't seen it all.

Matt [to Molly: That's true you probably seen so much that most kids your age will never see at all.

Molly [recalling: Yeah, before my parents were killed by Sylar they gave me a butt plug to stop him from feeding off my breasts.

Matt: I thought Sylar only fed off of brains.

Bob [to Matt No, that was just an educated guess. He actually TK'd off women's breasts and men's dicks off and then fed off of it to get their powers.

Matt: But he's dead now so it doesn't matter.

Bob: No, he's very much alive and so is Peter Petrelli.

Matt [concerned: Mohinder told me he saw Hiro pierce his sword into his abdomen, carved out his umbilicus, and stuck the sword through his anus. There's no way he could have survived that!

Nathan and Nikki wake up from the nightmare and they try to follow up on what Matt and Bob was saying.

Nathan [interrupts: Perter is alive?

Molly [smiles, to Nathan: Yes, he is…[frowns but so is Sylar…

Nathan [grabs Bob by the neck with extreme force: Tell me where he is…what did you people do to him?

Bob [choking: After you and Peter fanny farted off of the atmosphere we had people locate you two.

Nathan [recalling: You separated us when we were double penetrating.

Bob" Do you know what the world would do to the both of you? If they found out you were freaks with special abilities and the power to perform any sexual instruments?

Matt [laughs: There are a lot of virgins out there begging to be fucked around with. They would kill for our abilities.

Nikki [shoves Matt in the arm: I wasn't a virgin before I discovered my power!

I tore apart a guy's penis because it was blocking my view to go into their anus.

Molly [rolling her eyes: I should have stayed in the nightmare.

Nathan [impatient asking: Where are you keeping him? I need to know!

Bob [hesitant: He escaped from the holding facility 3 months ago with this guy named, Adam Monroe. The security teams were wiped out by their string of anal beads.

Matt [to Bob: Who's this Adam guy?

Bob [avoids the question: Look people…I know you have panties…boxers you want to wet but in the meantime can we just clean up this mess?

Nikki [looks over to Maury's unconscious body: Good work on the deep throat, Parkman.

Molly [walks over to Nathan: I can help you find your brother,

Nathan [curious: Really, how?

Mohinder walks into the lab just in time with Molly's sonic board with two silicone dildo on each side of the board, and a breast shaped locator on the map.

Mohinder [to Nathan: Molly can find any special individual in the world with this.

Nathan [intense stare at the board: Go ahead…show me how it works.

Molly switches on the button for the vibrator dildos and starts licking the breast piece like a puppy on crack.

Molly breaths heavily and her tongue lands on a spot unfortunately passes out before she can tell Nathan.

**Fade Out**


End file.
